Twilight Mixed Up
by spike4561
Summary: What if bella had a back bone charlie was her uncle and the Cullens lived on human blood? Heres Twilight defferent and not in order every one is O.O.C lemon if you want later chaps
1. Chapter 1

**I do own twilight I do I do **

**Alice: no you don't**

**But I wish I did. Dose that count? **

**Alice: no**

**Damn**

**Ok Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the Characters**** and I don't own the song **

**1: WORST SIGHT**

**Part one**

**Song: **wake me up when September ends

My sister drove me to the airport with the windows rolled up tight. It was eighty-five degrees in Phoenix the sky a cloudless blue perfect. I was wearing my favourite shirt- lace purple with no sleeves-I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. I was going to miss it here.

On the coast of Pennsylvania a city named Forks exists under an almost constant cover of clouds and rain. This city crawled with everything a hate about the modern world, everything from the countless trees it must have taken to build such a large city to the scum that infest the outer rim of the city. It was here my sister- at only the age of eighteen- escaped with me when I was only a few months old in the hopes of saving me from what she had grown up with and as a reaction to the sudden deaths of both parents. It was this city which I now exiled myself- no matter how much I didn't want to. I detested Forks.

I loved Phoenix. I loved the heat. I loved the natural community where everyone knows every one.

"Bella" my sister- Renee – said to me slicing thought the silence just before I got on the plane. "You really don't have to do this"

My sister looks like me except with honey hair, blue eyes and is extremity beautiful. I felt a spasm of panic as I stared in her baby blue eyes. How could I leave my older sister who has raised my all my life as her own to fend for herself? Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the fridge, gas in her car and someone to call when she got lost, but still…..

"I _want_ to go," I lied. It was one of my natural abilities to lie. Not one of my favourite abilities but an ability none the less.

"Tell Charlie I said hi." Charlie was my father's brother who had wanted me to live with him from the start and at the age of seventeen I finely accepted his offer.

"I will" I told her. Last time we saw Charlie was at Christmas I hope he would welcome the greeting he and Renee aren't that friendly

"I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home when ever you want- I'll come back as soon as you need me"

But I could see the uncertainty in her eyes.

"Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great."

I got on the plane and she was gone.

It was a six-hour flight from Phoenix to New York, and a two hour drive down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me in fact I loved it, it gave me a chance to clear my head.

Charlie had been excited about the whole thing. Well he said from the beginning that he wanted me to live with him. He'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car.

When I landed in New York, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen- Just unavoidable- though I already missed the sun.

Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. Charlie was one of the many police chefs in Forks. My primary motivation behind buying a car- despite the scarcity of my funds-was that I refused to be driven around in a car with red and blue lights on top.

Charlie gave me one of our famous bone crushing hugs as I stumbled out of the plane.

"Good to see you Bells," he said grinning from ear to ear as he automatically caught and steadied me, "You've grow"

"It's good to see you to Char" Char was the nickname which my father used to call him and it just suck after my father's death.

I only had a few bags. Most of the clothes from Phoenix were not warm enough for Forks. My sister and I pulled out all our resources to stock my winter wardrobe but it was scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the car.

"I found a good car for you, really cheap" he announced randomly as we started to drive.

"What kind of car?" I was suspicious about the way he said 'good for you' as opposed to just 'good car.'

"We-ll, it's a truck actually, a Jeep."

"Where did you find it?" I asked suspiciously I hoped it wasn't some Forks black market illegal truck that you see in those gangster movies.

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La push?" La push was maybe the only natural part of the area left and was protected by a tiny Indian reservation.

"Yeah, you and him used to go fishing right?" Billy was my Father best friend before him and my mother's death. My sister said that Billy had a thing for my mother but that was in the past. Not too soon after their death Billy and Charlie sort of comforted each other by going fishing and that sort of struck up tradition between them.

"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie said smiling "so he can't drive anymore, he offered to sell it to me cheep."

"When did he buy it?" I asked relaxing slightly at the thought that it was Billy who owned the truck.

"He brought it in 1985."

"Did he buy it new?" I asked business like. If I was going to buy the Jeep I might as well find out as much as possible about it.

"Well no. I think it was new in the early sixties- or early fifty's at they earliest," he said comfortably.

That was another one of my unattractive ability's. I was good with mechanics. When I have any sort of tool in my hand it all sort of clicks to what I'm suppose to do.

"How cheap is cheap?" I asked still in business mode.

"Well, honey, I sort of already bought it for you. As a welcome-to-your-new-home gift." Charlie looked at me with the corner of his eye. It made me blush to know that all the times I had go mad when he bought me anything made him nerves.

"You didn't need to do that." I said shortly I guess I was being ungrateful but I really hated it when anyone buys any thing for me. I'm not worth it.

"I wanted to. I want you to be happy here." He said looking at me and smiling.

I smiled slightly back at him I didn't want to tell him that me being happy here was almost impossible.

The rest of the car ride was just Charlie chatting away about this thing and that and all the gossip he had herd.

As we drove thought the city I looked out the window, watching the city go by. The tall sky scrappers were sparkling in the sunlight giving it a sort of magic like. Though they must have been giving out more pollution then humanly necessary. The cars were bobbing around, little ducks tooting and trying to manoeuvred them selves around the streets. All different colours and all unique in their own way.

It takes an most of an hour to get from New York to Forks and an hour with maximum traffic. It takes another hour to get though the city finely it takes another fifteen minuets to get too Charlie's house. Charlie's house was nestled in a very small districting between Forks and La push in between both, the city and the country. Fake and natural. Yin and Yang.

Eventually we made it to Charlie's. His house was some thing I would never forget as it was one of the most out of character for the setting of the dark trees and distant sight of the tall building which marked the city. Charlie's house was only just out of the category of a cottage, the outside was completely dark blue except for the window pains -that were a clean well painted white- and the door -which was a deep mahogany-. On the drive way parked was my new -well new to me- Jeep. It was a deep Green colour a nice contrast to the way it was just like when Charlie lived in the middle of bush and City nether good nor evil.

"Well, what do you think?" The question surprised me, I turned to Charlie to see him grinning but there was uncertainly in his eyes. Again it made me blush.

"You know I hate it when you buy me things" I said and watched his face fall a tiny bit. "but I'm glad you did, I love it. Thank you." The grin came back and he hugged me.

Now my horrific day would be more tolerable. I wouldn't have to face accepting a ride in Charlie's cruiser.

It took one trip to get all my stuff upstairs -which was quite embarrassing. I got the east room that faced the front lawn. The room was familiar; every time we came for a vacation or a holiday this was my room. Two of its walls were painted dark red almost black, the other two were left white but with a gray under tinge. The room suited me it all was had. New to the wall there was a black computer -Apple- on a dark wooded table. There was a low bed with a black doona and lace on the outside. There was a wooden bedside table and a cordless black phone that was mirrored in colour and height by a small gray LED light.

There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, I didn't mind back in Phoenix I had to share with Renee and Phil, and between Renee's three hour sessions in the morning and Phil's two at night. This would be close to a holiday.

One of the best things about Charlie is that he doesn't hover. He left me alone to unpack and get settled, a feat that would have been near impossible for my sister. It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile -which I didn't much anyway- and look pleased. It was a relief to stare out the window and feel dejected and not have to worry about what people will say. I let a few tears escape. I wasn't a big crier but then I had to think about the coming morning.

Forks high school had a frightening total of three thousand, six hundred and seventy one- now seventy two- students. Back in phoenix there were only four hundred. And in Phoenix the kids had grown up together their parents and grandparents had none each other. Here -in Forks- no one knew anyone so I could use that to my advantage not many would care about another new girl -even if she was a freak.

Though I didn't look like a girl from Phoenix should I might fit in with over thirty six hundred students I might be able to find some one to be friends with.

The average girl from Phoenix was blond, sporty, great body and very tanned. I on the other hand had brown hair that was to long and to short at the same time, the colour was an ugly brown that made it look fake and over done. My eyes were large and were an all together to light brown to be normal. My body was skinny but not by chose though it made me look anorexic, my skin -which was the only part of me that was as it should be from where I was as much as I detested it- was slightly tanned. As for being sporty, I didn't have the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports with out humiliating myself.

When I finished unpacking my clothes in the small black dresser, I went in _our _bathroom and unpacked there and then had a shower. I stepped in the hot water fell on me coursing me to shiver and my cold flesh feel like it was burning, pain always helps me forget.

I didn't relate well to people my age - all they thought about was sex, drugs and alcohol. Maybe it was because I didn't relate to people, period. Even Renee-who I was closer to than anyone else on the planet- never, truly understood me. Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things thought my eyes as everyone else. There was probably a glitch in my brain.

I didn't sleep that night -night was my favourite time of the day but a usually slept well- the constant _whooshing_ of the rain and wind kept me awake. I pulled my black pillow over my head but it still wouldn't fade in the background.

Thick fog was all I could see out of my window in the morning, and I could feel the closophbia creeping up on me.

I walked down stairs, trying to avoid Charlie -who every time I came over said that I needed to put on weight and it wasn't a wounder why I was so thin I never ate anything.

"Bella." He said looking at me meaningfully and using a serious tone.

"Fine." I sighed sitting down at the table.

Breakfast with Charlie was a quiet event. He wish me luck -which I would need- as he left. After he left, I ran back up stairs and turned off all appliances and grabbed my jacket.

I didn't want to be to early to school but I couldn't stay in the house anymore. I pushed in my chair and headed out into the rain.

It was still drizzling, not enough to soak me though immediately as I reached for the house key that was hidden under the eaves by the door, and locked up. The sloshing of my boots was unnerving. I missed the normal crunch of gravel as I walked, I couldn't pause and admire my truck again as I wanted. I was in a hurry to get out if the misty wet that swirled around my head.

Inside the truck was nice and dry but it had the faint smell of tobacco and peppermint -a smell from my childhood when ever I went to La push those smells we're there . The engine started quickly, to my relief, and amazingly it was quiet not the loud roar I had expected from such an old truck. The antique radio worked, a plus that I hadn't expected.

Finding the school wasn't hard all I had to do was look for a building that looked like a prison and had a feeling of an institution. Even from the way I was driving in the truck I could see that there were chain-linked fences. I could only guess but I was sure that there would be metal detectors and big police guards ready to drag you off to some sort of gaol.

I parked in front of the first building -which had a large sign over the door reading FRONT OFFICE. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits, but I decided I would get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot. I stepped willingly out of the truck a walk across the cement path and took a deep breath before opening the door.

Inside, it was brightly lit, and warm. The office was big -unlike the small ones I was use to- and was white. So white it was quite scary white chairs, white floors, white walls and a white ceiling. The room was cut in half with by a long counter, which seemed well organised with wire baskets full of white papers. There were four large desks behide the counter, one of which was manned by a thin, young woman with short black hair and to much lipstick. She was also wearing a red t-shirt.

The black-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"  
"I'm Isabella Swan." I informed her. I saw her eyes flashing as she looked me up and down. When I used to see people I used to wear purple and pink as that was what my sister wanted so the photo they would have got wouldn't be ready for the fact I only wear black.

"Of course," she said as she dug though the neatly stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the one she was looking for.  
"I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought out several sheets to the counter to show me. Then she smiled at me a hoped-like Charlie- that I would like it here in Forks. I didn't want to tell her that it would take a lot for me to like it in a pollution bag.

As I walked out I looked at my truck again, the colour didn't really suit me I would have to change it. When I got back in the cap, other students were starting to arrive. I drove around the school, follow the line of traffic. I was slightly surprised to see that most of the cars were as old as or older than mine, but a few flashy cars. The nicest was a shinny sliver Ascari. I cut the engine as soon as I was in a spot, I didn't want a big entrance and that thunderous volume wouldn't help.

I looked at the map in the truck, trying to memorize it now; hopefully I wouldn't have to walk around with it stuck in front of my nose all day. I can do this I said to myself, I checked my makeup in the mirror and added a bit more eyeliner -my sister used to joke that eyeliner was my best friend. I exhaled and stepped out of the truck.

I pulled my shoulders back and walked down the sidewalk crowed with teenagers. As I expected many of them steeped away from me like I was some sort of illness. I stood out, good.

Building three was easy to spot. A large orange "3" was painted on the brown bricks of the top west corner. I tried to hold my breath as I followed the two female raincoats though the door -yet another of my terrible talents nothing can get past me.

The classroom was small. The people in front of me stopped and hung up their coats on hooks just inside the door. I copied them, as I suspected they were two girls, one with gray skin and pink hair, the other was blonde and was also light skinned but not gray like the first girl. Now my skin will standout I could see that all of them were pail, even better.

I took a slip of paper that the woman in the office gave me up to the teacher. He smiled at me -which I didn't respond to- and told me that his name was Mr. Brain.

"Class we have a new student here today." he said pushing me in the middle of the front of the class room.

I just stood there looking at the class my arms hanging loosely by my sides and looked at the back wall boring wholes in it and not saying a word.

"Umm…. can you introduce your self?" Mr. Brain asked me uncertainly.

I looked at him then back to the class.

"Bella" was all I said to them looking at the roof and acting like I didn't care.

"Umm… ok" he said looking strangely at me as laughter broke out in the class. He sent me to a back row seat; I could tell I was going to like Mr. Brain. It was harder for my new class mates to stare at me from the back but some how they managed it. I had to stop myself from giving them all death glares I kept my eyes down on the reading list. It was very basic. I had read everything, that felt comforting it felt right some how. I wounded if Renee would send me my folder of old essays, but I think she would thought that was cheating.

When the bell rang a tall skinny boy with an eyebrow piecing and hair as black as my boots leaned across the aisle to talk to me.

"You're the new girl right?" he looked nice enough.

"Bella," I told him. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at me.

"Is that all you can say?" he asked lightly, smiling a bit at me.

"No. I can say that to" I retaught. He laughed easily at me.

"Where's your next class?" He asked.

I had to check my bag. "Um, Drama, with Allen in building six"

"Cool I'm in eight I could show you the way... I'm Eric by the way"

"Nice to met you" I told him.

We got our jackets and headed out into the rain. I could have sworn several people behind as were eavesdropping; I hoped I wasn't getting paranoid.

We walked back around the cafeteria, to the West buildings by the gym. Eric walked me right up to the door.

"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful.

I half smiled at him and went inside.

The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Science teacher, Mr Inksetter, who I would have hated, anyway just because of the subject he taught, made me sit in the front so everyone could see me.

After two classes, I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always one with more balls, who came up and introduce themselves and ask me questions. At lest I never needed the map.

One girl sat next to me in both Science and Music, and she walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. She was about my five feet seven inches and had bleached blond hair. I couldn't remember her name.

We sat at the end of a table with some of her friends who she introduced me to. I didn't try to remember their names because even if I tried I still wouldn't have been able to. The guy from English Eric, waved at me from the other side of the room.

It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, that I first saw them. They were sitting the corner of the cafeteria, there were five of them. They weren't talking and didn't touch the food in front of them. They didn't look up from their table and kept themselves away form the eyes of other students.

They didn't look anything alike. There were three boys the first one -the eldest I thought- was hugely muscled and look like a fucking weight lifter with brown curly hair and dimples. The second was lankier and taller with strait blond hair. The third - and youngest- was even leaner then the other two. With untidy black hair. He looked younger and more boyish than the others.

The two girls were both opposites. The taller one was beautiful and had a great figure skinny -like me- but was curved in all the right places. She had golden blond hair which gently waved to the middle of her back. She looked like she had self-esteem coming out of her ass. The other -and shorter one- looked like those pixies you see in old fairy stories making the prince give up the bimbo princess, she was also thin and had small features. Her hair was deep black and cropped short pointing in every direction.

And yet, they were all alike. All of them had chalky pale skin. They all had bright red eyes despite the range of hair colours and all their features were all perfect.

They had the faces you expect to see painted by the old master of Angeles. But it was hard to decide who was the most beautiful so I didn't try.

They were all looking away- away from each other, away from the other students, just away- none of them were eating –even though they had lunches in front of them.

The girl from my Science class followed my gaze to the.

"Oh. That's Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen. Rosalie and Jasper Hale they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said in a bored voice. I looked at the more boyish boy. His mouth was moving very quickly. The other four still looked away but I felt he was speaking quietly to them.

They had strange names, the kinds of names grandparents had. The girl next to me who's name I suddenly remembered –Jessica- looked back at her lunch.

"They are... nice looking?" I asked.

Jessica's head shot right up "yeah but their like all together, together though –Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice. And they like live together." Her voice held excitement for the first time.

"Which one's are the Cullen's?" I asked "They Don't Look related…"

"Oh they're not. Dr. Cullen is like really young, in his twenties or like early thirties or somthin'. They're all adopted. Though the Hales and brother and sister twins you know –the blondes- and they're all foster children."

After a few minuets all five of them left and walked away with a quick graceful lope that belonged on the runway –even the big brawny one- it was unsettling to watch.

I sat at the table with Jessica and her friends longer than I would have if I was sitting alone. One of my new acquaintance, who considerately reminded me that her name was Angela, had art with me the next hour. We walked to class together in silence.

When we entered the art room, Angela went to sit at the black art desks. She already had a neighbour. In fact, all the tables were filled but one. Next to the window, I recognized to youngest Cullen By his untidy black hair, sitting next to the single open seat.

I walk to the teacher and gave her my slip to sign. Mrs Weiss smiled and sent me to my seat without any nonsense about introductions. I could tell that I was going to like her. And she sent me to the seat next to the Cullen.

When I sat down.

"Hello" said a quiet musical voice. I looked up at the boy next to me when I was in the cafeteria I didn't get a good look at him as he was on the other side but up close his beauty was dazzling his unnaturally red eyes were a beautiful ruby coloured. He had the long sleeves of his white shirt pushed up to his elbows, and his forearm was surprisingly hard and muscular beneath his light skin. He wasn't nearly as slight as he'd looked next to his burly brother.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "You must Be Bella Swan."

I was shocked that he knew my name this was the only class which the teacher didn't make me stand out the front and introduce my self.

"How did you know my name?" I asked suspiciously. He gave a soft, enchanting laugh.

"I hear some people talk about you as I left the cafeteria" he looked me in the eye.

"Oh" I answered unconfutable ly. He laughed again he angled his chair towards me. I listened to Mrs Weiss talking about the end of year assignment. After she was finished she told us to talk to each other and finish our portraits. After a few minuets Edward laughed again.

I looked over at the boy. He was beautiful but I was sure he was insane.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't talk much do you?"

"No"

"Oh kay well can you tell me something about your self?" I looked at him I had no idea what to tell him I was kind of intimidated by his beauty.

"Or not?" he asked I guess he did really want to know.

"I'm from Phoenix" I told him.

"Sexy" He smirked. I tried not to blush so I took withering heights out of my bag and started to read.

"I didn't take you for a classic reader" God why was his voice so sweet it was like melted chocolate (A/N I'm sorry if you wanted honey I'm allergic so I don't know what it tastes like sorry)

"Really? Well I didn't take you for nosey. I guess we were both wrong" I snapped.

He smiled crookedly at me.

"You've got a bit of a temper haven't you?" he said still smiling "I like a kitten with claws" he moved a little closer. Then the bell rang loudly me jump, I watched Edward rise and wink at me before leavening.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" a male voice asked behind me.

I turned around to see a cute, blond boy with pale skin and hair that feel over his left green eye.

"Bella" I corrected him.

"I'm Mike"

"Hi"

"Do you need help finding your next class?"

"I'm heading to the gym, actually. I think I can find it"

"That's my next class, too." He seemed thrilled. He took my hand and lead my out the door.

We walked to the gym together; he supplied most of the conversation. He'd lived in California till he was ten and said that he missed the sun too. It turned out he was in my English class also. He was the nicest person I'd met today.

When we got to the gym I smiled at him before walking though the girls' locker room door.

The Gym teacher, Coach Budd, found me a uniform but didn't make me dress down for today's class.

When I got out of the locker room I saw the other Cullen boy –Emmett- sitting as the coach told the rules. (A/N I couldn't stop myself).

I watched four volleyball games running simultaneously. Remembering how many injuries I had given -and gotten- but playing volleyball.

The final bell rang at last. I walked slowly to the office to return the paper work. The rain had drifted away, but the wind was strong and colder. I wrapped my shawl around myself.

When I walked into the warm office, the office lady asked how my day was.

"Fine" I lied.

When I got to the truck, it was almost the last car in the lot. I sat inside for a while, just staring out the windshield blankly. But soon I was cold enough to need the heater, so I turned the key and the engine roared to life. I headed back to Charlie's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now ****do I own Twilight?**

**Alice: still no **

**Damn**

**Ok Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the Characters happy now?**

**Alice: Yes**

**2: OPEN BOOK**

**Part two**

**You were such a surprise****, an unexpected gift**

**-Katy Perry**

The next day was better… and worse.

It was better because it wasn't raining yet. It was easier because I knew what to expect of my day. Mike came to sit by me in English, and walked me to my next class, with eyebrow pieced Eric glaring at him all the while. I sat with a big group at lunch that included Mike, Eric, Jessica, and several other people whose names and faces I now remembered. I began to feel like I was treading water instead of drowning in it.

It was worst because I was tired; I couldn't sleep with the wind howling. And because Mr. Inksetter called on me in science when my hand wasn't raised and I had the wrong answer. It was Miserable because Edward Cullen kept asking me questions in art and I had to play volleyball. The one time I didn't cringe out of the way of the ball, I hit my teammate on the head with it and Emmett Cullen –who was on the other team- roared with laughter.

When I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica, Mike intercepted us and steered us to his table. Jessica's friends slowly joined us.

When the school day was finally over I changed back in to my jeans and black sweater. I hurried from the locker room, pleased to find that it still wasn't raining. I walked swiftly out to the parking lot. It was crowded now with fleeing students. I got in my Jeep and dug through my bag to make sure I have everything I needed.

Last night I have discovered that not only Charlie didn't know how to cook anything but bacon and eggs but that my sister 'forgot' to tell him that I was a vegetarian. So I requested that I am to be the one who cooks. He was willing enough. I also found that there was no food in the house so I was forested to do some thing I hate 'Shop'.

No one knows where I got my shopaphobia from because both my mother and sister loved it. It doesn't matter wither it was food shopping, close shopping or even furnisher shopping I can't stand it.

So I had my shopping list and the cash from the jar I found in the cupboard labeled FOOD MONEY, and on my way to Woolworths.

I gunned my deafening engine to life and backed carefully into a place in the line of cars that were waiting to exit the parking lot. As I waited, I tried to pretend that the earsplitting rumble was coming from someone else engine. I saw the Cullen's and Hale twins getting into their car. It was the shinny new Ascari. It seemed unfair that they had both looks and money but like they say life's a bitch as far as I could tell that's how it worked most of the time.

They looked at my noisy truck as I passed them. I could see both Edward and Emmett laughing. I tried to keep my eyes forward and was relieved when I was finally free of the school grounds.

Woolworths was not far from the school in fact it was about tree blocks from it. When I got inside it was warm and was big enough for me to forget that I was in Forks. I could have been any where in the world.

When I got home, I unloaded all the groceries, stuffing them in every open space –in the kitchen- I could find. I wrapped two large potatoes in foil and stuck them in the oven to bake. I grated some cheese and balanced it on top of a carton of eggs in the fridge.

When I finished with that, I took my book out of my bag upstairs to start on my homework. As I opened my computer it flash up with two new emails, both were from Renee:

"Silver Bell," She wrote…

_Write me when you get in, tell me about your flight__ – did you get sick? – I miss you already. Is it raining? Phil's 'nearly' finished packing – I swear that man is as slow as a snail when it comes to packing- Do you know where I put my brown blouse I can't find it. Phil says hi. Renee._

I sighed and went to the next. It was from this morning.

_Isabella._

_Why haven't you emailed me yet? What are you waiting for? If I haven't heard from you by 6:00 p.m I'm calling Charlie._

I looked at the clock it was 4:30, but I knew that Renee was know for jumping the gun.

_Renee._ I wrote.

_Breathe. I'm writing now. Don't do anything rash. Everything's fine__, raining though. I'm sorry, I haven't read my emails before now or you know I wouldn't have left you hanging. School isn't bad just a little repetitive. I met a few nice kids –some a bit to nice- who I sit with at lunch. Your blouse is at the cleaners, meant to pick it up on Friday._

_Charlie got me a truck. It is kinda cool. But it's old though really sturdy, which is good you know for me. I'm not going to check my email every five seconds so relax, breathe._

_Bella_

I decided to read Jane Eyar yet again for the fun of it that's what I was doing when Charlie came home. I went down stairs, took the potatoes out of the oven and took out the grated cheese.

"Bella?" Charlie called.

Who else?

"Hey Charlie"

He hung up his gun belt and removed the bullets every time he hung it up he would take out the bullets just because if someone broke in they wouldn't be able to use it on them.

"What's for dinner? He asked walking into the kitchen.

"Baked potatoes," I answered not looking up at him but kept my eyes on the cheese. He lumbered to the living room and turned on the television, we were both comfortable alone. I made the table and checked the potato's.

I called Charlie when dinner was ready we ate in silence it wasn't uncomfortable; neither of us minded the silence. In some ways, we were suited to living with each other.

"So, how was school? Met any friends?" He asked as I cleared the table. I tried not to roll my eyes.

"I have a few classes with this dude Eric, I sat with his friends at lunch. There's this girl –Jessica- who's pretty cool."

"That must be Jessica Stanley. Nice dear" Charlie was the only person under 70 who called people 'Dear'.

"Do you know the Cullen family?" I asked while the sink was filling up with bubbly water.

"Yes?" he said hesitantly

"The youngest – Edward- is kinda a bit too friendly" I said. He looked up at me worry in his eyes.

"What? What do you mean?"

"He's nosey as hell"

"Ahhh. You scared me for a second Bells" He said smiling.

That night was quiet –unlike last night- I fell asleep quickly, exhausted. The rest of the week was strange. It was odd to this quickly get into a routine of my classes. In Gym, the kids on my team learned not to pass me the ball.

In art Edward might have been flirting with me but I was sure that he was just being annoying.

My first weekend in Forks past with out much incident, Charlie took me to a hardware store in the city to buy some black spray paint –after I promised to not use it for tagging or sniffing- so I could cheaply change my trucks color from Green to Black next weekend. I also drove to the library on Sunday, but it was so poorly stocked that I didn't both getting a card, I would have to go into the City to find a descent one. I wondered idly weather anything in this city would be the same.

The rain stayed soft over the weekend, quiet, so I was able to sleep. People greeted me in the parking lot Monday morning. I wasn't sure who they were so I just nodded. It was a lot colder this morning, but happily not raining. In English Eric took his usual seat by my side. We had a pop test on _Weathering Heights, _It was pretty straight forward.

All in all I was feeling a lot more at ease than I had expected to feel here. When we walked out of class, the air was full of swirling bits of white. I could here immature children shouting excitedly to each other.

"It's snowing." Eric murmured.

"Eww" Snow, there goes my good day.

I looked at the little cotton fluffs that were building up along the sidewalk and swirling erratically around my face. The wind bit at my cheeks, and nose.

Eric laughed. And then a big, squishy ball of snow smacked the back of his head. We both looked around to see Mike standing there another ball of snow in his hand ready to though.

"Dude!" Eric called as Mike hit him with the other one wet ball.

"Let it go" I whispered to him. He nodded and took my arm leading me towards our next subject.

Thought out the morning, everyone was chatting about the snow; apparently it was the first snow fall of the new-year. I didn't understand was the fuse was about, but I guess being from the sunny side on the country doesn't really help with the excitement levels.

I walk to the cafeteria with Jessica after Music. Wet snow was flying everywhere, I kept my music folder in my hands ready to use as a shield.

Mike caught up with us as we walked though the doors, he was scowling with ice melting on his blond hair. Saying something about Eric and another boy ganging up on him and smashing his face with snow, as we got in the line to get some food.

I didn't really want to walk with Mike to art –I was a little afraid that Eric would try to kill him with snow- but as we went to the door we saw that it was raining, washing away all traces of the snow away. Clear icy ribbons down the side of the walkway. I pulled my hood up pleased, I would be free to go to my next two classes without getting hit by snow mush balls.

Once inside the Art room I saw to relief that my desk was empty, Mrs Weiss was walking around the room giving us hints that it was best to start our assiments as early as possible.

That was the first day that Edward didn't come to school.

When finely the bell rang Mike skipped to my side and picked up my books for me.

"It was strange Cullen didn't come today." He said as we walked to gym. "I haven't seen any of them miss school since they started here a few years ago."

I didn't say anything I didn't really care about a dump, nosey, self-centred boy who just happened to look like a fucking Greek god.

I didn't try to concentrate on Mikes chatter as we got to P.E, That didn't hold my attention either. Mike was on my team today and we hung back trying not to kill the other children in the class. My team ducked warily out of the way when either of us were up.

The rain was just a mist as I walked to the parking lot, but I was more at ease when I was in the warm cab. I got the heaters running I pulled my hood down drying my hair then I was off.

**I'm sorry I'm sorry short chapter and it took me forever to get up I am so sorry but I couldn't do much with this chapter sorry **

**I don't know when the next one will be up **


	3. note

I am sorry to be a pest and all but I won't update till I get a review (even if it is a small one. Every one who has favorite or story alerted THANK YOU.

So please review.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hee**** hee hee Guys I own Twilight**

**Alice: do not even try that one**

**Fine I don't own Twilight SM dose. Happy ?**

**Alice: yes very.**

**3: ****PHONMENON**

**Part three**

**Someday I'll be living in a big old city and all you're ever gonna be is mean**

**- Taylor Swift**

When I opened my eyes in the morning I noticed that something was different.

It was light. It was still the gray-green light of a cloudy day in the forest, but clearer somehow. There was no fog veiling my window.

I rolled out of bed and shuddered in horror.

A fine layer of snow covered the yard, dusted the top of my truck, and whitened the road. But that wasn't the worst part. All the rain from yesterday had frozen soil, making the driveway a deadly slick. I had enough trouble when the ground was dry.

Charlie had left for work before I got downstairs. In a lot of ways living with Charlie was like having my own place, when I walk into the kitchen a saw a pot of a sloppy chucky …something and a note telling me to eat it. I didn't. I grabbed a poptart and threw down some orange juice.

It took every ounce of my concentration to make it down the icy driveway alive. I knew that today was going to be nightmarish.

Driving to school, I distracted my fear of falling by thinking about Mike, Eric, Jessica and Angela. I thought it was kinda cute how Jessica and Angela was a couple. They were so different but perfect for each other in that way. I wasn't sure what Mike and Eric thought of me but I didn't really care. I didn't want to have another relationship -not after the last one.

My truck seemed to have no problem with the ice that covered the road. I drove very slowly though not wanting to carve a path of destruction through the streets of Forks. I was pretty sure that my luck on the road will be short lived.

When I got out of my truck at school, I saw why I had no trouble. Something sliver caught my eye, and I walked to the back of the vehicle to examine the tires. There were thin chains crisscrossed in the diamond shapes around them. Charlie, must have got up who knows how early to put these on. My throat suddenly felt tight. I wasn't used to being taken care of; Charlie's concern caught me by surprise.

I was standing by the back of my truck, struggling to hold back a sudden unwelcome wave of emotion. When I herd an odd sound.

It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. I looked up startled.

I saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it dose in films. Instead the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster.

A dark blue van was skidding, tires locked and shrieking against the brakes, spinning wildly across the icy black top of the parking lot. It was going to hit me, it had made a wonky bee line to the back of the truck and I was standing in the way. I didn't even have time to close my eyes.

I felt someone haling my arm to the side, most of my body was pulled out of the way but one of my legs wasn't as lucky. I herd it before I felt it, there was three cracks they seemed to be hours apart. The pain was next it felt like some one had pulled of my leg and was ripping out every thing else in the stump. It felt on fire burning hard, my eyes started to water and tears dripped from my eyes.

It was absolutely silent for one long second before the screaming began. I could hear more than one person shouting my name. But more clearly I could hear a delicious male voice low and frantic.

"Isabella? Are you ok?"

"N…o" I chocked out groaning.

Then I blanked out.

Apparently it took six EMT's and two teachers –Mr. Brain and Coach Budd- to shift the van far enough away to get my leg out. I was lifted on to a stretcher and Charlie was called.

I woke up as I was being wheeled into the hospital Charlie was holding my hand tears were fall from his fat cheeks. The hospital was too white and bright. I closed my eyes again to escape the light. They put me in the emergency room, a long room with a line of beds separated by sickly orange curtains.

"OH MY GOD Bella, I am so sorry!" a chocolate skin boy with white blond hair in the bed next to me called.

"It's ok Choc-top" I called "are you the one who tried to kill me leg?"

"Yeah, I am so sorry I didn't think you would wake up."

"What?"

He looked at me he had clear hazel eyes. "Bella you've been asleep for three hours. They had to put you in for emergency surgery."

I looked down at my leg it was swollen and in cased clumsily in pillows.

"What?" I chocked out again.

"You could have lost your leg Bella. I am so sorry I was going to fast I hit the ice wrong."

"Where's Charlie?" I had a sudden rush of emotion and wanted to hug someone. I wished my sister was there. I hated the feeling of being alone, it made me feel vendible weak.

"That man with you? He's out in the hallway talking to the doctor."

"What's your name?"

"Tyler."

"Nice."

Then a doctor walked around the corner, and my bottom jaw suddenly got extremely heavy. He was young, he was blond… and he was handsomer then any movie star I'd ever seen. He was pale thought, with big red eyes. He had to be the Cullen's father.

"So Miss Swan how are you feeling?" he asked in a remarkably attractive voice.

"Like shi- I mean not good." I covered for my mistake.

He chuckled then almost at once sobered up.

"Miss Swan you must know that when the car hit your leg it shattered your tibia and your femur has been snapped in three different places. Fortunately they were clean snaps and we were able to replace the tibia. You are going to have to stay here for at lest the next 6 weeks. Do you have any questions?"

I felt dumb as I answered in the negative.

I was moved to my own private room. Charlie came in to see me; he was the first in a long line of visitors. Mike, Angela, Eric and Jessica were next, showing concern. Several others from school came in groups of four. Lastly came a person I was not expecting.

"Are you sleeping?" a musical voice asked. My eyes flew open.

Edward was standing at the foot of my bed, smirking his arrogant smirk. "Thank you." I spluttered out stupidly. "You probably saved my life.

He smiled. "Well I was standing behind your car when the crash happened." He said for guessing my question. "Anyone could have done it." He added a bit too quickly.

I smiled for the first time that day. "I owe you a lot." I guessed that I had judged him to hard. He wasn't that bad even if he was over friendly.

After Edward left Charlie came in again looks skittish.

"Um… you need to call Renee." He hung his head, guilty.

"You told her!" I was appalled

"Sorry… I thought she would want to know."

My sister was in hysterics, of course. I had to tell her I felt fine at lest thirty times before she would calm down. She begged me to come home, but here pleas were easier to resist than I would have thought.

I decided that I might was well go to sleep early that night.

That was the first night some one I know was found dead.


End file.
